Shin Tsung
About Shin Tsung Born a Shadow Priest against his will, Shin Tsung escaped his family's bondage after the death of Shao Kahn and lived in obscurity to avoid being rediscovered. But until the war broke out, fighting was the last thing on his mind. Appearance Add. Combat Characteristics Konquest *'All Stances: Basic Moves' ** Gut Buster - Gut Punch ** Uppercut - Basic Uppercut ** Fist of Ruin - Powerful Punch *'Fire Stance: Special Moves' ** Fire Skull - Fire Skull Projectile ** Volcano - Magma Lift ** Inferno - Flame Aura that Burns Nearby Enemies *'Legendary Stance: Special Moves' ** Bomb's Away - Throw a Magic Bomb that Explodes Multiple Times ** Krystal Rise - Raise a Crystal Pillar Underneath an Enemy ** Minions - Summon Ancient Ilkans as Allies *'Mystic Stance: Special Moves' ** Drain - Soul Steal a Nearby Enemy ** Lift - Telekinetically Lift a Nearby Enemy Up ** Push - Telekinetically Push a Nearby Enemy Back *'Warlock Stance: Special Moves' ** Spell Bind - Trap a Nearby Enemy by Magic ** Lightning - Lightning to Zap Enemy in Air ** Teleport - Teleport to/behind an Enemy Other Moves * Throw: TBA Fatalities * Heart Attack: Shin Tsung raises a crystal pillar that impales in the heart from behind. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked after completing Chapter 6. * Burnt Out: Shin Tsung telekinetically rips out the opponent's heart and burns it in his hand. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked after completing Chapter 6. * Sectioned Off: Shin Tsung telekinetically raises the opponent and rips off their arms and legs. He then finishes by slamming them head first behind him, crushing their head completely. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked after completing Chapter 6. * Shockwave: Shin Tsung electrically charges his hands and grabs the opponent, shocking them enough to make their head explode. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 8. * Warkeeper: Shin Tsung magically breaks the opponent's ankles and binds them to the ground. He then summons electricity from above to finish them off. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 8. * ...: Shin Tsung teleports behind his enemy, grabs their head and sends bolts of lightning down to explode it. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 8. * The Light: Shin Tsung releases a beam of light that disintegrates the opponent. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked at Level 3. Costs 1200 Koins. * ...: Shin Tsung possesses the opponent and forces them to smash their head on the ground until it explodes. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked at Level 12. Costs ... * ...: Shin Tsung spawns a ritual star underneath the opponent that releases spirits that drag them down into it. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked at Level 12. Costs ... * Death and Mirrors: Shin Tsung creates copies of himself around the opponent and they tear them apart limb from limb. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked at Level 19. Costs ... Other Finishers *'Duality - Hell's Fury:' Shin Tsung uses Ren's rage to enhance his attacks. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 3. *'Multality - Bomb Barrage:' Shin Tsung spawns a multitude of bombs to swirl above him before slamming them on the ground, killing all surrounding enemies. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 5. *'Multality - Control and Release:' Shin Tsung lowers himself and charges a massive blast that disintegrates all enemies currently on the map. ** Unlocked at Level 18. Costs ... *'Brutality - Soulless Realm:' Shin Tsung empowers himself with dark magic and lands instantly-killing attacks on his enemies. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 9. Trivia *Add. Additional Details *Add. Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: TNWO